Mothering Instinct
by Demons.Mate
Summary: Rin finds an inu pup while bathing in a spring. lord sesshomaru seems to be acting differant towards rin now that shes mothering an inu pup. what happens when they find the pups most unexpected parents anf rin has to give the baby back? Lemon later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story EVER that I've published anywhere although I read the fan fiction on here every day! I tried to keep Sess in character but I think we all agree that a little fluff is hard to resist ^.^ ! anyway I hope you like it please no flames *runs and hides under covers* but constructive criticism and ideas are allllways welcome :) anyway enjoy. Arigato! **

'It's so cold' I thought shivering in the thin kimono I wore. 'I'll have to see about a heavier one' I snuggled up against AhUn deciding to stick it out. 'Lord Sesshomaru will surely stop soon we've been walking since dawn!' as if on cue he spoke out in his smooth monotone voice.

"We will stop here"

Since I was 16 springs old that voice has been giving me shivers. I'm 17 now. I giggled watching master Jaken flop down dramatically in a heap.

"Start a fire Jaken" lord Sesshomaru said glaring. I giggled again. "Rin, there is a hot spring close by. Come."

Grinning I grabbed a bar of soap out of ahun's saddle bag and followed my lords broad back and silver swinging hair. I heard Jaken grumbling about "stupid human gets to go to a hot spring and I, mi'lords faithful servant of more then 100 years has to make a _fire"_ I was in a great mood despite my aching feet so I playfully ran back to Jaken picking him up by his little arms and giving him a big smooch on his forehead. His instant shrieking was a source of great joy and amusment to me and I left his insults, skipping to my lords side giving him a wicked grin. He gave me a blank eyed stare but after being with him for little less then a decade I swear I saw a spark in his golden eyes and a ghost of a smile on his lips. Without a word he continued on and after a few hummed tunes and skipping, on my part of course, we arrived at the gurgling hot spring. It was almost more then I could bear. Practically moaning in sheer delight I ran to the edge of the steaming water plunging my dirt-crusted hands deep into its bubbling depths. I tossed a look over my shoulder at my lord just to see him, eyes closed in a meditating state, with his back to a large tree. 'typical' I sighed quickly stripping and slipping into to hot spring.

"ahhhh" I moaned. The hot water felt amazing.

I quickly set to work scrubbing my skin raw with the un-scented soap. Although I loved the floral soaps that my lord sometimes bought me I rarely used them for I knew they bothered his sensitive nose. 'Speaking of his nose..' I thought 'that nose has almost gotten me in trouble lately' one thing about living with the most powerful dog demon.. Most powerful demon period. was he could smell _everything!_ And by everything I'm talking fear, sorrow, joy, anxiety….arousal. I was not an ignorant child. Although I loved to be outside surrounded by flowers, on a cold snowy winters day I lived in lord Sesshomaru's expansive library. After reading all the fairy tales and gardening books a young growing girl couldn't help but be curious about her growing body especially after that terrifying night when I had started my moons blood.

FLASHBACK

_I woke up in a sleepy stupor._

"_Ugh my stomach!" I yelped_

_I huddled over clutching my stomach. It felt like someone had put my insides in a whirlpool. 'Maybe a drink will help' I thought getting out of bed. As I walked toward my door I looked down and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. 'BLOOD' I thought hiking my nightgown up. 'There are no cuts?' I thought but I could see blood on my inner thighs. Suddenly new blood trickled down my leg. "More blood.. And its coming from down there?' 'Oh sweet kami I'm dying!' I thought suddenly sprinting out the door. 'Lord Sesshomaru will know what to do!' rounding a corner I came upon his door. Not knocking I banged in his room and threw myself on top of his bed. Apparently he had sensed me coming because as soon as I had slid his door open he had sat up. Crying hysterically I sobbed into his warm..bear chest._

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is dying! She is bleeding and it wont stop!"_

_I looked up when he didn't say anything_

"_My lord didn't you hear me! Help Rin!" I sobbed harder. Finally he spoke_

"_Rin, you're not dying. Where are you bleeding?"_

_I hadn't expected that question. In fact I was quite confused. Where? Why does it matter it wouldn't stop! I may of not been an adult but even my 14 springs old mind could see a pointless question! Finally I got my hysterical internal babbling under control and looked up into his blank expecting eyes. Didn't he even care I was dying right there on his chest!_

"_Um, well, Rin is bleeding down there where nurse Saki says is private" _

_I stammered embarrassed though I didn't know why. My maid Saki hadn't been very descriptive she had just said no one was to ever see or touch her there or her lord would be very angry. Did that mean she shouldn't tell her lord about it even if she was surely going to bleed to death from that place? Now she was nervous for a whole other reason. Looking up agitated my mouth flopped open when I saw my lords eyes! He looked amused!_

"_Rin, you're not dying. Bleeding from down there is normal for a growing ningen girl. It's just your body saying you can bear children now. Saki will tell you what to do tomorrow." _

_He said the whole thing calmly but I was still stuck on normal and babies. Babies! Wait I could have babies now! I loved babies! Their small hands and cooing were adorable! I had seen the little demon babies in the demon villages surrounding the castle!_

"_Lord Sesshomaru I want a baby!" I blurted before clamping my mouth shut almost eating my own tongue._

'_Where did that come from!' I thought. I saw the small show of amusement flicker out in my lord's eyes. I was still cross-legged on his lap._

"_If you want babies, you would need to find a mate. Do you want a mate?" he said monotone._

_This was a whole new question to analyze. A mate?_

"_Do I need one to have babies?" I said. I was kind of confused._

"_Yes" Was all he said. _

"_But I don't want a mate just a baby? Why does Rin need a mate to have a baby?"_

_Again his eyes shifted. How could anyone call him cold and unfeeling? To me I could sense all his moods through his eyes. The little spark of amusement and what I wanted to call relief was battling in his honey eyes. Relief?_

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked, "If Rin gets a mate will she have to leave you? Rin doesn't ever want to leave her Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"_Yes Rin, when you take a mate you will live with him of course." He said still monotone._

_Again I sat in contemplation. Lord Sesshomaru himself often took long silences before speaking so I knew he would wait for my mind to wrap around what he had said. Finally I got it, a way for everything to work out perfectly! I would get a baby, and stay with my lord!_

"_lord Sesshomaru, rin has a solution!" I looked up at him and he looked down with a blank expression. That was my cue to continue._

"Y_ou can be rin's mate! Now she gets babies and she won't have to leave you either!" I grinned triumphant. 'why does lord Sesshomaru have that look on his face'_

END FLASHBACK

"CRACK"

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked towards the bushes by the edge of the spring. 'what was that' I thought crawling over to the bushes still dripping wet from the spring and naked. 'oops I probley should of put my kimono back on' I thought. 'oh well I'm already almost there.' And almost there indeed I was. I leaned forward parting the bushes. I screamed.

"AHHHH"

I immediately felt lord Sesshomaru's presence behind me and something flop over my back. A turned my head over my shoulder and saw my kimono. ' crap I forgot I was naked' I should feel a red hot blush soak my skin from the hair on my head to the tips of my toes. I quickly shoved my hands through the sleeves and tied it haphazardly before diving into the bush and cradling the object of my surprise. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes, if he ever really showed emotion, would of widened at what I was holding. In my arms I cradled a little Inu half-demon pup. When I had parted the bushes I had screamed because right there had been a little boy, with fuzzy silver ears, little fangs showing as his mouth that hung open, and big round brown eyes stared in shock at me. Looking up at my lord I murmured in amazement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he's all alone. Where is his family?"

"perhaps his people disowned him. He is _hanyou_ after all"

Lord Sesshomaru said it so cold and his perfect lips were pulled back a little in disgust. I immediately felt my eyes water and I stepped back. Lord Sesshomaru seemed shocked by this and honey eyes snapped up connecting with my watery ones.

"My Lord! He is just a pup! How could you say such cruel things he will die out here alone! Please allow this humble servant of yours to care for him! At least until…" 'until what rin' a voice in the back of my mind snickered. Full demons despise hanyous and humans as well. No one will take him.

"just please my lord let rin care for him!" I fell on my knees at my lords feet, cradling the boy to my breast.

"get up rin. You will NEVER fall to your knees to anyone again."

My lord sounded angry as he growled those words. He would never strike me I was 100% sure but still I hated the displeasure in his voice. I stood up on shaky legs protectively holding the pup and looking at my lord as he swimmed in my watery sight. He gave me a long blank look and turned around.

"come rin" was all he said.

Still holding the pup I took a hesitant step after my lord. I knew he knew I still held the pup but he did not stop and so I kept following him. In no time at all we were back at the camp. As soon as the fire came in view I could hear Jaken squaking adoring nonsense towards our Lord but I only had eyes for the warmth of the fire jaken had made and Lhe sleeping pup in my arms. I sat by the fire. When Jaken got around to throwing a glare towards me I looked up my hair no longer shielding the boy in my arms. I could practically see the insult he was about to throw at me dying on his beak.

"Wh-wh-what is THAT" he squawked scrambling over prodding the sleeping baby.

My mothering instincts must have kicked in because I slapped his hands away speaking softly.

"don't wake him Master Jaken he's sleeping! Haven't you ever seen a pup before" I grinned at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Wh-wh-what did you just say! A pu-pup! Where di-did you find a pup?"

"He was by the spring Lord Sesshomaru took me to. He was all alone so I'm taking care of him." I explained patiently

"HE'S HANYOU!" Jaken squawked is disgust.

'What is WITH these people' I thought incredibly irritated all of a sudden. So irritated in fact that I slapped Jaken right across the face so a little red handprint appeared on his sickly green skin. I glared fiercely.

"do not talk about him like that! He's just a pup!" I whispered angrily.

Jaken looked shocked for a second. I had never hit him so seriously or so hard before. ever. Suddenly it must of hit him because he started throwing insults shrilly.

"how dare you filthy ningen wench strike ME. Right hand man of the great and feared lord Sesshomaru! You no good human child! You and the filthy hanyou deserve each other! Lord Sesshomaru should just kill you already and that disgusting creature to!"

I looked down afraid that the pup would wake up, and confirming my suspicions his eyes snapped open and he turned bright red before he screamed and whined. My eyes widened. 'what do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO!' in the background Jaken was still screaming insults shrilly at me but all I could focus on was the red faced baby in my arms. Jumping up trying to ignore Jaken's painful barbs I cooed at the little baby holding him to my breast and jiggling from hip to hip. Suddenly a large thump was herd and all that could be heard was the quickly dwindling screams of the pup. I looked up when he had finally quieted down. Jaken was knocked out cold with a GIANIC red bump on his head and a head sized rock laying nearby. My eyes looked up from Jaken and again clashed with shuttered gold. Lord Sesshomaru was about 10 meters away and after giving me that weird look again closed his eyes.

"thank you my lord"

I whispered slowly walking towards him, and dropping about a meter away in front of him. The pup was silent and my lords eyes slowly opened and looked down at him. His hands were smushed against my breast and his ear kept twitching. Absent mindedly I reached down and rubbed his ear. He seemed to calm his restlessness after one more big 'flick' to which I giggled looking up at my lord.

"Isn't he cute" I said knowing Lord Sesshomaru would never say so.

"Hn." He said predictably closing his eyes. "Jaken was wrong." And with that he fell silent.

If I didn't know better I would say he was sleeping but of course I knew better. When I was younger sometimes, I would sleep leaned against him against his furry moko-moko, and just like when I was younger I crawled to his side with the sleeping pup and resting against his warm radiating heat. I didn't really wanna go near Jaken at the moment. What he had said about my..the baby and me hurt my feeling now that I thought about it, no matter what that my lord thought he was wrong. Curling around the pup and against my lord I quickly became drowsy. Perhaps it was just a half sleep delusion but I could of sworn I could hear my lord purr and nuzzle my head before I sank into a dark content warm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know I uploaded the other day but I already had chapter 2 written up so I thought I might as well post it! I'm sorry for all those grammatical errors in chapter one, I reread and was amazed at all the ones I missed! Thank you to all those who reviewed it made me so happy! ^.^ so many of you guessed who the parents were LOL guess I'm not very sneaky :) anyways onward with the story! (..sorry it's a little shorter then chap one :( ..)**

It was another cold day as we traveled behind my lord. Jaken persisted in muttering under his breath and shooting me very disgruntled looks. His giant red bump had not gone down in size. I paid him no mind for I was still somewhat hurt at what he had said about me and the pup. Speaking of the pup I glanced down at the little boy snuggled in my arms. 'I wonder if we'll ever find his parents' I thought 'What if my lord is right? what if his family really disowned him. But how could anyone leave there pup to die just because he is a hanyou?' My mind spun terrible fantasies of a demon telling his human lover that she must abandon her baby or he would destroy his flesh and blood himself. Shivering I held him closer.

We had walked for another half hour peacefully with no interruption before the pup woke up. It didn't take him long to start whimpering and not long after that until he screamed out. 'perhaps he's hungry' I thought. Yes that's right he hasn't eaten since I found him yesterday! Looking down guiltily at the screaming pup I hastened to the side of my lord.

"my lord I think he is hungry. Will you allow Rin to go find some food for him?"

"Very well. Be quick." Was all he said after glancing at the red faced pup.

I scurried off to the woods quickly searching out some yummy berries. Picking half the bush bare and placing them in a fold in my kimono I dug up some roots near the berry bush as well. Sadly this was all I could supply him for there was no stream nearby for fishing and I had always been bad at catching rabbits. Plus they were just so cute…. The berries seemed to work though for he quickly replaced his screaming with content munching. I hastened back to my lord and Jaken. Falling into place besides AhUn at the back when they started walking again. AhUn seemed to have no prejudice against hanyous because after the pup was done with his munching AhUn started blowing soft breath on his ears and ruffling his silky silver hair. Giggling I leaned over and gave the dragons a side hug grateful for their easy acceptance. Not long after AhUn's playful teasing had stopped the pup fell asleep at my breast again. My arms were awfully sore from carrying him.

"AhUn?" I asked getting the dragons attention. Both their heads turned in my direction.

"May he rest on your back?" I murmured sheepishly "it seems I'm unaccustomed to a pups weight yet"

AhUn bowed their heads and slowed down allowing me to snuggle the pup into a little dip between their shoulders. Grateful I gave them a kiss on their scaly cheeks and dashed up to the side of my lord where I normally walked. Grinning up at my very tall lord I immediately started talking.

"He'll probley sleep for a couple hours now!" I chirped grinning. Of course he didn't reply.

"lord Sesshomaru?" I asked

He answered by flicking his eyes to the side looking at me for a second. I knew he was listening.

"will we be returning to the castle soon my lord?" I asked.

"yes" was all he said.

I nodded happily to myself I missed my nurse Saki and I'm sure she would help me set up a little nursery in my room for the pup. 'the pup' I thought 'needs a name' hmmm I really didn't know where one started on finding a name for a pup there were just too many! Whenever I had a problem I always brought it to my lord and so was the case for this one.

"Lord Sesshomaru he needs a name. what should we name him?" I blushed a little when he gave me a blank side look

'I said we' I thought. It sounded like _we_ were his parents. Like we were naming _Our_ pup. I looked away from his gaze when I realized I wished it were true. 'Rin stop it he would never mate you. you could only give him hanyou pups.' I had not really expected Sesshomaru to answer my rash question so I was shocked when he replied.

"Eiji" his voice was completely bland but my eyes teared at the name he supplied.

Eiji meant two protectors. Was my lord saying he would protect the pup I now cared for. I wiped my eyes stealthily though I knew he could smell them and gave him a wide grateful smile. He looked at me from the side again but this time his eyes were deep and molten and after years of experience I could see the affection in his eyes. 'I want to kiss him.' Wait what? ' Where in the WORLD did that come from!' I have known that I cared for my lord and loved him and he is very attractive but never before had I so forwardly and unconsciously had such thoughts. Schooling my thoughts and smell so that he couldn't possibly smell anything I could feel a small blush.

Covering up my un-characteristic flusteredness I stooped down and picked a pretty purple flower and twirled it between my fingers. We walked in peaceful silence for awhile while I picked flowers and strung them into a pretty flower crown like I did most days. Talking with my lord always made me have a happy afterglow and I had decided to apologize to Jaken for slapping him. Finally finishing the crown of purple and blue flowers with a braided green grass base I gave my lord a devilish grin and winked. Perhaps he knew my intentions because he gave a slight nod. We knew what was about to happen. A dropped back next to Jaken and he gave me a glare. Kneeling in front of him I put the flower and crass crown on him and he squawked with a glare, about to insult me I was sure. Before he said anything I kissed his big red bump and gave him an apologetic grin.

"I'm awful sorry for slapping you master Jaken you know I love you right?" and with that I commenced with giving him a big hug and dramatic kisses until he finally wiggled away screaming and blushing hiding behind lord Sesshomaru. I grinned, blowing him one more kiss watching him cower.

"Afraid of a ningen woman Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru said coolly only I could perceive the amusement.

"of course not my lord of course not but she's a monster!" he stuttered embarrassed.

I was about to flutter my fingers at him and wink but I heard Eiji waking up and went to pick him up and give him some of the root I had collected earlier knowing he could chew on it peacefully for awhile. We would stop walking in a couple more hours I was sure. Hopefully we would be near a spring so I could wash Eiji and myself and catch us some fish. I had moved back up next to my lord now that everyone was on good terms again and also because I knew that if my lord had named the pup Eiji he could not possibly despise him anymore. Eiji had woke up in a playful mood and was grinning and snickering as he yanked on my hair and chewed on my finger. 'he's so cute!' I gushed internally.

"Ouch Eiji!" I yelped pulling my finger out of his mouth. A little drop of blood was on the tip of my finger from where his fang had bitten too hard.

"Ahhh!" I again yelped when suddenly Lord Sesshomaru plucked Eiji out of my arms. I forgot all about my pricked finger when Lord Sesshomaru held him at arm's length and glared.

"No biting boy." He said glaring and I stared in amazement as Eiji started whining in his throat, big brown eyes pouting.

My amazement grew when Lord Sesshomaru started growling and gave a quick bark. Then he simply handed Eiji back to me. Eiji immediately nuzzled my neck in apology and I nuzzled him back showing him I forgave him like an Inu demon mother would have done. I glanced at Lord Sesshomaru again and he was giving me that strange look again, the one he had been giving me since I had found Eiji. Suddenly I could place this new look. It was a mix of contemplation and realization. The question was why was I getting this look from My Lord. I must of been staring at him dumbly because one pale slender eyebrow rose and Jaken yelled

"Staring is rude ningen!"

I shook myself out of my thoughts with heated cheeks and focused on Eiji and his unaware grinning. Quickly forgetting about the awkward moment and I absorbed myself with tickling the baby in my arms. It was almost dark and Lord Sesshomaru took us off the path which meant he was leading us to where we would spend the night. I grinned when we got to a little clearing where I knew we would spend the night. I could hear a spring nearby. My lord always seemed to know what I wanted. We fell into the normal pattern.

"Jaken start a fire." Lord Sesshomaru said with his normal glare.

"Rin come." Of course I knew this meant we were going to the spring were he would rest against a tree and meditate, making sure I was safe. I trotted along after my lord with Eiji listening for Jaken's mumbled insults that were practically mandatory.

"Stupid ningen wench." He mumbled

I grinned. 'Ahhh yes there it is, music to my ear!' My lord, Eiji and myself left Jaken to make a fire and after 10 minutes we came upon a cozy little spring. Lord Sesshomaru went to sat against a tree and I quickly stripped Eiji and myself slowly dipping us into the hot water. He apparently loved the water and splashed around while I sang a silly nonsense song about frogs in a pond. I laughed until tears pooled in my eyes when he tried to mimic my singing and all it came out as was off tune howling and gurgles.

"Eiji I hope that isn't how I sound!" I giggled tweaking his ear and giving him a hug.

After I rubbed him down making sure he was squeaky clean we splashed around for a while longer. Eventually he yawned and started fussing and whimpering rubbing his eyes. I gently clambered out and placed him on a grassy spot putting on my kimono quickly. A breeze passed and he whimpered.

I bent down to pick him up but pale hands with long fingers got there first. Bending back up grinning I looked up then froze.

"My lord, what are you doing!" I gasped

My lord took a long sniff and glared at the baby. A very scary glare. A murderous glare.

"My lord? My lord!" I said reaching for Eiji but my lord just turned his furious snapping eyes on me.

"Be still Rin!" he barked and I froze on the spot crying. He let out a terrifying growl before roughly pushing Eiji into my arms. 'What is happening!' I thought hysterical. 'Why is my Lord so angry!'

"My lord! My lord please tell Rin what's wrong!" I begged.

"I know whose child that is" he hissed furiously, turning crimson leaking eyes on me.

"wh-wh-what" I stammered holding Eiji close for he was whimpering and frightened.

"That's Inuyasha and his human mate's pup" he said growling

I cried out stumbling back holding him close.

"N-n-no!" I cried, sobbing now.

I was holding Eiji close..no not Eiji, he was never Eiji, never mine. I had to give him back. The only child I would probley ever have, had parents. And I had to give him back. I kneeled on the ground hunched over the pup I had come to think of as my and cried for what I was going to lose. I could distantly hear the pup screaming but my mind was elsewhere. 'why! oh kami _why!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Here's chapter three! Again I'd like to thank all my reviewers and people who have followed, favorited or just plain keep up with this story. I'm so happy that so many like it! ^.^ **

The wind seemed colder and the days seemed longer but at the same time to short. A sense of dread and bleakness had settled in and paralyzed me so that all I could do was watch as the horror unfolded in front of me. We were going to Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK

'_Why! Oh kami why!' I did not want to bring the pup back to Inuyasha and his mate. I had become so attached to the little pup I had called Eiji and here he was being torn away. The fact that his father happened to be my Lords half-brother was a cruel ironic thought. Why does Inuyasha and his mate deserve their pup back when they had lost him in the first place! But I knew the bitterness towards them was useless. Inuyasha, the few times I had ever seen him had seemed good, a rash cursing fool, but good none the less. His mate Kagome had seemed a good-hearted woman and try as I might I could not wrap my mind into believing she had intentionally disowned her child. The pain I was feeling now, having to give up the pup, was probley a grain compared to the mountain of grief Kagome had to be feeling. And Inuyasha as well._

_The pup had quieted his whining, perhaps he could sense the acceptance in me, no matter how painful it was. I could sense my lord standing in front of me and I raised my head from its bowed position. When my hopeless lifeless eyes met his the skin around his eyes tightened almost imperceptivity. Even in my grieving state I could still read his eyes not that I cared. Slowly raising to my feet clutching Eiji to me I stood in front of him. He remained staring at me in such a way that I felt as if he was waiting for me to break down again. I bowed my head again._

"_shall we be on our way my Lord, I'm sure the pups parents are very worried" I said softly_

_I refused to look up at his strange face so I kept my head lowered and my eyes down. After a moment I could see his feet turn abruptly and he strode back towards camp. Looking down at the pup he gave me a small confused grin. That normally heartwarming face made my heart cry out as if it had been doused in a frozen stream. Blinking back tears I followed Lord Sesshomaru back to camp._

That had been a few hours ago. Lord Sesshomaru had told Jaken that he was to go to the castle, that we would be arriving in a few days time. After we had returned the pup to Inuyasha and his mate. If the subject had not despairing and the wound not so raw I would of laughed at how Jaken's mouth flopped open like a dead fish slapped on the chopping block. Instead his face made me want to cry. I had no time to focus on my turbulent feelings though because after saying his piece Lord Sesshomaru promptly turned and strode off in what I was guessing was the directions of Inuyasha's village. We had only walked for an hour though before the pup had started crying again for food. Looking up at my lord who I had been walking beside I asked for silent permission to search for food. He didn't answer but instead walked to a tree and sat down closing his eyes, face expressionless. Trying to ignore his aura which screamed moody and dangerous I walked off the path. I found a berry bush, the same one as before and picked some of the sweet red berries, feeding the pup as I picked. After he had his fill I looked down at him. He was still mushing the berries around in his mouth, playing with them more then eating now that he was full. Some red juice dribbled out of his mouth and his lips were stained red, he looked adorable and at my staring and small smile he grinned.

"Oh how I wish you were mine!" I choked out hugging him. He nuzzled me.

I few tears leaked out of my closed trembling eyes as he continued nuzzling me, not knowing why I was so sad. 'Will he miss me?' I thought holding him out a little and kissing him on his nose with a watery smile. He grinned showing his fangs. 'I'll just take that as a yes' I grinned a small grin back tweaking his ear.

"let's go buddy, we don't want to worry Uncle Sesshomaru do we?" I giggles a little.

'well it is true' I thought my grin widening at the little boy in my arms. 'He_ is_ his uncle, in fact he even kind of looks like him." I walked back to where I had left my Lord and he only opened his eyes briefly, seeming to take in my better mood before closing his eyes.

"We will stay here tonight." His voice as always was smooth and deep..and absolutely blank.

I wished he would open his eyes. That was the only way I could ever tell what he was feeling or guess what he was thinking. Sighing I grabbed a blanket from AuUn's saddle bag, he had followed us when we had left Jaken and was a small comfort to me as we had started out journey. I walked a little closer to my lord so that we were only about 10 feet away and spread the blanket. Placing the pup on it I gave him some berries and another root before standing up.

"Can Rin get some fire wood?" I asked

"Hn." Was all he said, but I knew that was an ok.

I gave the pup a smile before walking back a little ways into the woods to get some wood . I had left him close to Lord Sesshomaru so I knew he would not come to harm from others, or from himself. After grabbing enough wood to start and keep a fire for awhile I headed back and smiled sadly. The pup was crawling over Lord Sesshomaru's lap pulling on his long silky hair obviously entertaining himself with the stoic lord. Lord Sesshomaru still looked completely still with his eyes closed and a dispassionate look on his face but the image was still a sweet one. A false one.

A pang hit my heart again, as it had constantly been doing for the last several hours as I set a fire close to the blanket that I had set out earlier. Sparking it till it set light I tended to it till it let out heat, small but strong. 'If I cannot mother a pup, I can always mother a fire' I thought wryly, shifting so I faced my lord and the pup. The pup must of worn himself out while I was tending the fire and now lay in my Lord's crossed legs. The vision brought back memories of when I was small, though not as small as the pup, and lay across my lords legs after tiring myself out. My lord had worn the same distant face then as well.

I stood up and walked to the pup and my Lord, kneeling in front of them so close I was almost touching. I felt distant yet intensely aware as I looked down at the small hanyou sleeping peacefully. He was curled slightly snuggled down with little silver baby wisps of hair falling against smooth pale cheeks. His little ears drooped slightly as if they too had tired themselves out with their constant twitching, and his mouth was open just enough that pearly sharp baby fangs peeked out. His chest rose in that calm steady rise and fall of a little ones breathing in the hold of peaceful sleep. 'So perfect, little pup' I thought reaching out and running a finger against the tip of his little silver ears.

"I'm going to miss him Sesshomaru-sama" I whispered heartbroken looking up at the golden eyes I knew so well. I had felt there un-intrusive gaze.

He looked hard at me, as if looking for something.

"You could have a pup of your own" he said in a monotone voice, his eyes still locked on mine.

My mind flashed back to the time, so long ago, when this subject had been broached. Back then I had said I didn't want a mate out of childish love for the strong, silent protector he had been, the white knight. I still could not bear the thought of parting with my lord, though for less innocent reasons. I loved my lord as I knew a woman would love her mate, but I was neither dumb nor greedy. My Lord could neither love a human mate nor except one, and though that sometimes hurt I would rather stay by him alone then part from him for _any_ reason.

"Rin wishes to stay by her lord more than anything else" I said simply staring in his eyes. My heart wanted a child, but my heart could not live without this cold Daiyoukai.

Almost faster than even I could catch, that strange look crossed his eyes before they shuttered back down. He almost seemed annoyed though at what and why I couldn't fathom.

"Hn." He said shortly closing his eyes again seemingly done with all conversation.

I didn't wish to move the pup for fear he would wake up, and though my fire glowed strong in the dimming night I crawled so my Lords side and paused. Not seeing any signs from my Lord that I shouldn't I snuggled into his side getting warmth from him instead of the fire. I knew I would need strength for the grueling days ahead and I always slept best when I was with him. Placing a hand on the pup I felt the warm silk of my Lords haori against my cheek as I closed my eyes. Schooling my breathing so it was even and deep as if I were in a deep sleep I pretended everything was ok and that my Lord and I were merely resting with our own pup. With that self-imposed fantasy swimming in my hazy thoughts I fell asleep quickly and in false happiness.

We woke up with the sun. The pup had gone to sleep early and like they say early to bed early to rise. And early indeed he had risen screaming to be fed. Bleary eyed I picked him up of my lords lap, who rised as soon as the screaming pup was lifted off him. Walking to AhUn where I had stored some berries I gave some to him, and while he quieted I grimaced. 'he'll probley be glad to be back with his Inuyasha and Kagome, I'm sure they feed him more than berries!' with that depressing thought I followed my lord as he started walking again.

Today would no doubt be a long one. I took about a week to get to Inuyasha's village I figured. A week left till I was rendered pupless. Sighing I patted Ah's head, which was the head closest to me. Both dragons however turned to me giving me wise and understanding looks. 'Always such a comfort' I thought giving them a sincere smile. For the next hour or so I picked every flower we passed weaving and joining them into a big, sweet-smelling boa. Wrapping it around Ah and Un I gave them one of my old grins thanking them in my own way for their silent easy-going nature. Bouncing the pup I tried to enjoy the warming days. My enjoyment was quickly cut short.

Up a short distance ahead I saw lord Sesshomaru stop in his tracks sniffing the air. Quickly walking to his side I looked up at him. His eyes had turned dark and dangerous but he spoke calm as usual.

"Rin, we are flying" and with that he hooked his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and pink energy formed around us. Squeezing my eyes shut in fear as we leaped into the air I borrowed against my Lords side. It had seemed like no time at all until we had landed, and I opened my eyes to an appalling sight. Inuyasha stood with his giant fang sword draw and Kagome stood behind him bow raised and Sacred arrow notched intently staring at the pup that wiggled in my arms. Behind them stood a completely destroyed, demolished, absolutely wrecked and smoking village.

"YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled falling back into a position that I recognized. Sword raised.

"WIND SCAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD PLEEEEEASE HI! lol this is just a mini forewarning. after a few reviews i've realized i named our lovely pup (his real name) a GIRL NAME! so for those of you who have or will notice excuse my naming him Aiko...OOPS... lol so please know that i've realized my mistake hehehehe so no need to comment lol thanks guys i cant believe i didn't notice it!_**

**Hi guys here's chapter 4! I think there's only going to be one more chapter then an epilogue ^.^. ok so I just wanted to clear up a few things. 1. When Sesshomaru first found out he was Inuyasha's he wasn't trying to kill the pup lol! He was mad that he didn't see it before and he knew that rin would have to give him back and be really upset…plus he liked seeing Rin with the pup and was irritated with himself ;) and now here's chapter 4 yay!**

YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled falling back into a position that I recognized. Sword raised.

"WIND SCAR!"

"SIT!"

Kagome screamed 'sit' as soon as the attack words left Inuyasha's mouth, and he plummeted face first into the ground.

Even if Kagome had not intervened the wind scare would not have harmed us for Sesshomaru had already leaped in the air jumping us to the side. Kagome was running towards us full speed and as soon as we touched back down to the ground I took a few timid steps towards her. We were both crying, though I knew for different reasons. The pup must have recognized his real mother for he squirmed in my arms and Kagome immediately picked him up with tears of joy.

"W-w-we didn't take hi-him we found him we were coming to gi-give him ba-back!" I said timidly, crying, scared that she thought we had taken him.

Kagome raised shining bright eyes towards me. Although my heart cried out at the loss of the pup the joyful mothers eyes warmed my heart.

"I'm sorry we jumped the gun!" I was confused at her words but had no time to process as she kept going.

"It's been awful! Inuyasha and Miroku had been off to a village nearby when thousands of lesser demons attacked the village! Sango was over but she's pregnant again and I couldn't fight them all! It all happened so fast and then suddenly they all just left, after they had demolished the village of course, and then I realized Aiko had gone missing!"

"Yea, he must have gotten sweeped up with those bastard demons. I came as quick as I could, I could sense them before they reached the village, but by the time I got here the damage had been done and Aiko was gone. I tried to sniff him out but all I could smell was all those demons, they covered up his sent!" Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshomaru and standing close to Kagome and the pup. Aiko.

All this information had been thrown at me so quick that my mind was spinning.

"Why did you attack us when we came to return your pup!" I said my voice shaking. That had not been expected.

I had expected Inuyasha to reply but Kagome was the one to reply.

"Because he's a thoughtless baka idiot that's why!" she said her voice high and annoyed. She turned to him still snuggling Aiko, angry tears filling her eyes.

"You could have hurt our pup! You should have known Rin wouldn't steal our pup! And demons took him away not her! Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome seemed very angry at Inuyasha, but I didn't like how she didn't include Lord Sesshomaru in the list of people who wouldn't have stolen her pup.

"FEH! Stop hounding me wench! What was I supposed to think when Lord Bastard comes up with his human pet holding OUR pup?"

I heard Lord Sesshomaru growl loud behind me and I turned around seeing his eyes bleeding crimson. He was VERY angry.

"You ignorant fool you aren't capable of rational thinking. This Sesshomaru WILL be addressed as his title requires and you WILL apologize to Rin. She is neither my pet nor a thief. She has taken care of _your_ pup like her own while you could not and has gone through great troubles to return him. You will treat her with the highest respect and nothing less."

By the end of his..Command..I think we were all speechless. Though his words were bland his eyes were blood red showing his anger and I had never heard so many words from him at a time. What shocked us all more or at least me and Kagome was that Inuyasha actually listened. Giving my Lord a strangle look he turned to me.

"I'm sorry thank you for returning our son." was all he said looking at me strange.

'Why am I always at the end of weird stares!' I sighed internally bowing my head towards Inuyasha.

I could still feel the irritated aura of my lord behind me and I stepped back to his side giving him a small smile. It lessened a little.

"Inuyasha come." Lord Sesshomaru said turning towards the woods we had just come from. Inuyasha followed wordlessly, I was worried.

Turning to Kagome I gave her a panicked face.

"What are they doing? Are they going to be ok?" I said.

Kagome smiled for which I was grateful but even her smile had something off about it.

"They'll be fine, now you must tell me how you happened upon my son, Aiko!" she said changing the subject.

And so I told her, telling her how I had found him not even leaving out how I had wished he were mine and how I was loath to give him back, though I now saw that she was his true mother.

"I yearn for my own pup" I finally stated blushing. She had listened through my long tale though everything only happened over a few days.

"You will have your own pups one day, maybe sooner than you think" she stated with a devious smirk. I was confused.

"What do you mean Kagome? I would never want to leave my Lord and I wouldn't get to stay with him with a mate and pup." I said cocking my head.

"What If he were your mate?" she said, looking very intent on my answer.

"I remember asking him that when I was younger." I said remembering with a grin. Then I blushed.

"I would like to be my Lords mate very much and bear his children, but he would never take a human mate, could never take a human mate, and I could not give him a pure heir." I whispered. I blushed at the words but my insides were very cold, as I looked down at the ground.

"I think you underestimate your lord." She whispered back before she looked up at the approaching half-brothers.

My lord still looked irritated, maybe even more so but Inuyasha was grinning wide and winked at his mate.

"Come rin" he said face blank voice blank. Inuyasha cracked up.

"Yea rin, come" he laughed rowdily. My Lord sent him a death glare and Kagome slapped his arm, though I could see her lips twitch. I didn't get it.

My lord stalked off and after waving goodbye and giving Kagome and Aiko a quick hug I trotted to the side of my lord. My heart gave one last pang as I looked back at the family watching us leave but then I glanced up at my lord giving him a grin.

"Are we returning to the castle my Lord" I said cheerfully as we entered the woods.

I saw I pretty yellow flower and picked it presenting it to my lord. His slender pale fingers plucked it out of my fingers giving it a bored inspection.

"Yes." He said. I loved my lord but one word answers could get so very boring, and they didn't keep up conversation very well.

Honestly, I was scared to be silent, to think. Although I knew Aiko was where he belonged I knew I would see him again. I wanted my own now, and Kagome's cryptic talk was still hovering in the back of my mind.

"What did you want with Inuyasha Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked curious now. Inuyasha had found it entertaining perhaps I would too!

To my utter amazement Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable. 'That may be a tad extreme but he does look..Uneasy'

"My Lord?" I asked.

"You will miss Aiko?" he asked ignoring me. 'Well at least he's talking' I thought happily.

"Yes my lord I will miss him very much, maybe Rin could visit him sometime?" I suggested timidly

"Perhaps, how old are you Rin?" he said what he said was a question but his voice stayed bland not rising at the end.

"17 Springs my Lord, why?" Lord Sesshomaru was acting very strange. Certainly he knew how old I was, I had been with him for most of my life!

"Ningen women your age have a husband and many children by now, why have you not inquired about such things. You obviously want children." I was feeling uneasy though I knew not what for. It felt as though my Lord was searching for something, something I did NOT want him to know.

"I don't wa-want to leave you Sesshomaru-sama." I stuttered.

"Why?" he said coolly.

I was slightly blushing and my insides twisted. Did he suspect that I loved him? Did Inuyasha tell him something was that what they were talking about? 'I don't want him to send me away!' I thought frantically. 'Will he be angry that a weak ningen woman dare love him a powerful Daiyoukai Lord?' I could feel my heartbeat now.

"Rin-"he interrupted my panic with a commanding voice. I could not deny that voice.

"Rin...Lo-loves you my lord. Rin wi-wishes for no other." I had squeezed my eyes shut tight and could feel Sesshomaru-sama stop walking beside me. I stopped to and rushed to continue.

"Rin knows that this lord could never love her, never mate her or give her pups but Rin's ok with that. Please don't send Rin away! 'Oh kami, here it comes he's going to leave me!' I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"Then this Sesshomaru would like you to be his mate and the mother of his children." My eyes popped open.

'Huh'...Lord Sesshomaru was standing tall in all his magnificent glory with golden honey eyes blazing with a light I had never seen. 'I must have heard him wrong' I thought. He took a step forward only a foot away from me having to crane his neck to look at me.

"Will you, be, this lords mate and have his children?" he said.

I definitely did not hear him wrong. I had heard him say this to me so many times in my thoughts and dreams, but that did not prepare me in the least. Suddenly a dam broke inside me. I could not speak; nothing seemed like a good response to such a monumental question. All I could do was shake my head furiously and much to my embarrassment, as if my body had its own ideas, I threw myself on my lord wrapping my arms around his lean waist.

I looked up blushing and Gasped when I saw his eyes. His eyes had always been an open book to me and right now they were bright and filled with victory and hunger. That's all I saw before his lips swiftly covered mine. I was shocked at first and unsure of what to do, for of course this was my first kiss, but his gentle warm lips guided me and I promptly melted against his chest. All too soon the sweet kiss was over and I stood there with my head resting on his chest, adrenaline still humming in my heart.

"Come Rin, we are not heading to the castle just yet." His voice was still nonchalant nut I could detect new added warmth and was filled to the brim with womanly delight.

Falling into step with my lord, my…Sesshomaru, we walked as we had for years. The only difference is we had crossed a line, more like leaped off a cliff I suppose. Now my little fragile human hand was snugly fit into the much larger clawed hand of Japan's most powerful, most feared demon lord. My demon lord.

**SORRY! I know this is short and I haven't updated in forever. My school just got out like a week ago and I've been super busy...Not to mention my mom never lets me use the computer -.- anywho hope no ones to angry and I know Sesshomaru may of seemed a little OOC I had a tough time writing the ending of the chapter! LOVE YOU ALL and remember reviews make me a better writer not to mention he he he happy . Press the button. You know you wanna.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I finally updated! Jeez im such a weiner for being so lazy! Highschool just started like a week and a half ago so finally I have access to a peaceful quite computer lol. Anyways theres a lemon in this chapter. It's my first one. Scary. Hopefully it isn't too bad…ENJOY!**

I suppose as we walked I should have felt some…groundbreaking difference in my whole life, my whole soul, and I suppose to some extent that was true. After all who could not be changed after the _most _handsome _most _powerful demon lord, who just happened to already hold my heart for the past few years, ask me if I'd like to be his mate. 'As if I'd say no' I giggled a little and peeked up at Sesshomaru when I felt him give my hand a little squeeze.

"We will stay here tonight, mate." His eyes were bright and warm and I could barely tear my eyes away from his extraordinary face to take in our surroundings. I saw flowers in the corner of my eye though and after a second more of taking in his face I looked around.

"OH MY KAMI" I screeched delightedly immediately bouncing on the balls of my feet.

It was absolutely breathtaking. Sesshomaru had led us to a clearing, little in size, but immense in beauty. A burbling hot spring steamed and bubbled to one side and the rest of the clearing was absolutely PACKED with every wildflower imaginable, in every color to!

I could feel Seshomaru's gaze practically boring into me and I whipped around and smiled a great big wide smile. Still unable to stop bouncing I giggled and pointed behind us.

"So pretty Sesshomaru!" I could tell he was pleased with my reaction, but something in his eyes made my stomach clench. And warm. Feeling a blush bloom, I flitted my eyes away to steady myself. Hearing the spring bubbling I realized I should probably take a bath, though really being able to escape those piercing eyes to collect myself and stop blushing like a little girl would be good to. Voicing my thought on a bath, and receiving a small nod, I turned and made my way over to the little spring. Turning around I didn't see him but when I turned back towards the spring I saw him leaning against a tree closer to the spring. 'He's not sitting, but his eyes are closed' I thought mentally pondering the abnormal stance for a second. Quickly shedding my kimono and making sure it was far enough away that it wouldn't get wet I got into the spring, sliding into the hot water with a small sigh. Peeking over my shoulder at Sesshomaru, my eyes widened when I realized _again _he wasn't where I thought. 'What is this, hide and seek or something,' I grumbled internally sliding all the way under the water to wet my hair. Sliding back up I slightly shivered in the abrupt change of temperature. I felt a shift in the water behind me and stiffened and let out a little scream as arms pulled me back against a hard, male, _naked,_ chest. Squirming and whimpering for a second I gasped when a silver and very familiar chunk of hair slipped over my bare shoulder. A millisecond later I could feel his warm breath graze my ear and a deep voice that I could feel rumble in his chest.

"_Mattee"_ he rumbled in what I had to say was the world's most sensual voice. I'd never heard him sound like _that _before!

I shivered and let out another gasp as I felt one hand that had been wrapped around my waist drop to my hip and the other slowly slide up my stomach. Inching always inching up until it reached my breast. His thumb slowly slicked across my nipple and I felt my stomach clench, again it flicked across and I mewled squirming,

"Se.. Se..SeSShomaru!" I gasped as he kept up a slow assault on my breast. His chest rumbled, which sent strange sensations shocking through me.

"Wha...Wha" I trailed off of all coherent thinking as his hand on my hip dipped lower and brushed across the juncture of my thighs and a sharp sensation had me jerking with a moan when he pressed on my bundle of nerves. Throwing my head back against him I arched into his touch, surprised at my bold yet instinctual actions. I heard him growl low behind me and at first was scared I had angered him with my actions but then I felt his fangs drag against my neck and nipping gently. Softly panting now I bared my neck in a submissive manner and herd him rumble again. It occurred to me that we were both naked but the thought quickly flitted away when I felt his hand stroke me down there lightly dipping into my slit with each pass. His other hand, having moved on to my other breast still flicked and pulled, teasing until both nipples stood at alert attendance. I felt him turning me around suddenly and felt a shyness seep over me as I tried to over my upper half with my arms. He growled sharply and stopped my arms looking me strait in the eyes.

"No mate." He said, "You will not hide from your mate."

I blushed as I saw his eyes flicker down seeming to take in everything. I gasped when I felt a clawed hand graze down my thigh and quickly jerked it around his lean hip. My eyes widened when I felt what could only be one thing brush against me. I saw Sesshomaru smirk just a teeny smirk before capturing my mouth in a kiss. Starting out slow and guiding me gently I gasped when a roaming hand pressed me more firmly to him, so close that my breasts were very obviously rubbing against his chest. Using that gasp to his advantage his tongue slipped into the kiss and kicked it up a notch. Stomach clenching again his tongue explored dominantly and all I could do was moan and press harder against him until I could hardly breathe. Gasping as he let me breath I groaned as his fangs again scraped against my neck and his tongue soothed away the sensation. Panting much harder my eyes popped open from there closed state as that wondering hand again found its way between my thighs and again toyed with that sensitive bud. His fingers never endingly circled and pressed in a motion that quickly had me squirming and jerking against him a warm feeling building in my stomach like a little tense ball. Shuddering after a few more strokes I felt all my muscles clench.

"SESSHOMARU!" I moaned burying my face in his neck riding waves of incredible feelings that flowed everywhere.

Finally coming down from the amazing high, I felt Sesshomaru nuzzling my neck, his hand still gripping my behind firmly against him. Knowing we were far from finished because of the way my body was almost immediately hot from the inside out again I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips up to mine. After a quick growl from him and another kiss where he thoroughly dominated, and I submitted joyfully, I felt him moving us to the outside of the pool.

He placed me on the heated stone edge of the spring, standing between my legs that dangled in the water. His eyes heatedly roamed over me and now that he wasn't presently distracting me with his wonderful hands or delicious lips I took him in. And I felt my eyes haze as I saw the broad muscled shoulders. I trailed my eyes down his lean body and devoured his glistening carved, steaming abs greedily with my eyes. Seeing a wet silver trail of hair trail down into the water I blushed at what I knew was there but couldn't see.

"Does my mattee enjoy her alpha's body?" He purred with lusty eyes and a smirk

Gulping I raised my eyes and smiled shyly.

"Rin enjoys her alphas body _very _much" I rasped out as I trailed my fingers, though slightly hesitant, over his hard abs and feeling them clench beneath my fingers.

Almost instantaneously I found myself on my back with Sesshomaru hovering over me with red tinted lust filled eyes. Looking up at him with his silver hair falling like moon-tinted silk around us I couldn't help but touch him. Slowly raising trembling fingers first I traced the blue moon on his forehead feeling happy wonderment fill me. Trailing my hands down, I again traced the purple stripes on each of his cheeks. Looking up into his eyes I was surprised to find them closed and his lips slightly parted. Taking that as a good sign I continued with my exploration and found myself brushing an index finger again one pointy ear. Hearing him suck in a breath my eyes immediately snapped up to his and took in his fully red eyes lazily taking me in. Curious I again brushed my finger against his ear and let out a delighted giggle when I felt it twitch. Moving on although storing that information for later use I greedily ran my hands down his smooth ivory neck and over to his broad shoulders taking in the tense muscled feel. Unable to resist I looked down to his abs but froze when my eyes sunk lower and I saw a much more impressive sight. And terrifying. Holding my breath I slowly… slowly reached down and ran a trembling finger up the length of him. Hearing him hiss I quickly jerked my hand away and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Mattee you tempt this Sesshomaru" he said looking me out of half lidded eyes before capturing my lips in a searing kiss that left me a trembling puddle. Feeling what I knew to be his Manhood press against my nether regions I tensed but was quickly distracted when Sesshomaru took me in another _very _attention consuming kiss that again seemed to liquefy my bones.

"Rin, mate, do not be afraid" Sesshomaru growled while I felt him push, just a little inside me.

It hurt. It felt like I was being split in half. Holding on to his shoulders and burying my face into his neck I tried to relax. Finally feeling him come to a stop I looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry mate" I heard him say before promptly catching my lips against his and jerking his hips forward. Letting out a muffled cry, tears budded in my eyes and Sesshomaru held perfectly still before leaning down and kissing away my tears. Feeling myself adjust, the pain fading, and a feeling of filling pleasure take over I experimentally twisted my hips. I felt Sesshomaru tense and let out a soft moan above me. Lifting my eyes to his I felt him pull out then slowly thrust back in. That little movement caused my eyes to sink closed in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru..." I breathed out softly.

Again he slowly thrusted and my hips rose to meet his. After that a quicker pace was set that had me moaning and gasping while holding on and meeting him stroke after stroke till I was seeing stars. Quicker still he thrusted leaving me squirming and that warm tight feeling build in my stomach.

"Mine" He growled nipping at my neck and sending my muscles tense as a bow before shooting me off into my second orgasm of the night.

Feeling him tense a second later above me and a warm feeling shoot into me he again growled "mine" before I felt his fangs pierce my neck officially marking me as his mate. Breathing heavily underneath him I felt him roll to the side and unto his back sliding me with him onto his chest which was breathing heavier if only slightly more than normal. I was definitely exhausted now I snuggled into him not embarrassed in the least to be extremely naked anymore. How could I after that? Feeling a claw drag up and down my side a wave of pure, sated, almost overwhelming happiness flooded me.

"Sesshomaru, I don't ever want o leave you, ever. I love you."

"You share my life, love. We are one now. We will live many long centuries together mate."

Of course I already knew that from all of my winter reading, but hearing him say it, my Sesshomaru say it, made my heart soar. It let me know for sure that he wanted me, would be with me forever. I dozed to that peaceful knowledge and the warmth he generated. He was mine. My Sesshomaru. My protector. My lover. My mate. Forever.

**Just the epilogue left. Review me with thoughts comments friendly critique blah blah blah. Reviews make me extremely happy! I have LOTS of story ideas so keep a look out !**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY it's the last chapter! I don't know when ill make a new story but I have lots of ideas! I hope I get a laptop for my birthday so I can write whenever! Thank you guys for reading my very first fanfic all your reviews made me so happy! ^.^**

"But MOM!, you said I could go!" Yuriko pouted cutely.

"I said no such thing, you'll have to ask your father." I replied good naturally to my 12 year old daughter giving her a wicked grin as I glanced behind her and waggled my fingers at my mate as he approached.

"Yuriko." His calm voice questioned.

In some way I felt bad for teasing my daughter in such a way, but I was sure Sesshomaru's face would be much worth it. Yuriko's white hair shimmered like a little halo, but her fluffy tail (much like moko-moko) was bristled with nervousness as her father continued to look at her. I felt my 5 year old son vault out of my lap and launch himself at his father. Uh-oh.

"Yuriko wants to "Gooo Out" as auntie Kagome puts it with Lord Atsushi's son! She says she's in LOOOOOOVE. She wants them to be Mates!"

"SHUUUUUUUUU! SHUT UP SHU!" my daughter screamed causing my sons soft white ears to flick back. But I was only momentarily distracted by that. My mate seemed to be very….blank. he stood frozen, his eyes were flat and his face held no expression. I started to giggle. Then to laugh hysterically. In no time I was flopped on my back in the flower field we were in with tears coming out my eyes. Both my children, seeming curious, crawled over to me with quizzical faces. Sesshomaru had yet to move. Finally a shadow fell over us and all three of us looked up into a now expressive face.

"Yuriko. You will not "mate" until…until I say so." He said in a somewhat dazed voice. Yuriko had tears gathering. Sesshomaru hastily added on seeming panicked.

"But you may invite him over to play and for dinner!" Sesshomaru had a problem with the women he loved crying. Worked every time. Yuriko's tears seemed non-existent now as she danced around laughing before dashing off to spread the good news, her brother quick on her heels. Looking lovingly after them I glanced up and froze. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground with a playfully growling Sesshomaru above me.

"Did my maaate enjoy teasing her mate with such an….unwanted conversation?" he nipped at my neck."Lord Atsushi's boy?" he shook his head a little. "She's too young to be thinking about _boys._" He growled.

"Sesshomaru I already knew I loved you when I was 12" I pointed out gleefully. Young love. How could I disapprove when I had found my love so young? Sesshomaru's eyes flickered.

"And do you love me still Riiiiiiin" he purred.

"With all my heart mate. With all my heart" I giggled as he nipped my mating mark again.

"The children are gone to play. Does Rin wish to play?" he smirked

"Only if you can catch me mate!" I pushed him off me and jumped up. I laughed, sprinting for the trees. I heard him growling behind me and grinned. The punishment for running would be good. And besides, I wanted another baby!


End file.
